


A Dress To Impress (her)

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Vriska Serket, Big Sisters, Clothing, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cronus Ampora Being Cronus Ampora, Cute, Cute Kids, Dresses, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humanstuck, Little Sisters, Minor Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket, Protective Siblings, Sewing, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Supportive Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Kanaya makes Porrim a dress, but unfortunately her sewing skills still need a little work.
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam & Porrim Maryam
Kudos: 5





	A Dress To Impress (her)

Porrim triumphantly slammed her finger down on the 'enter' key of her computer before slumping down on the couch, finishing yet another argument on tumblr.

"Um...Porrim?" Kanaya began shyly, the 8 year old standing in front of her sister with her hands quite obviously hiding what looked to be a bundle of fabric behind her back.

"Yes Kanaya darling?" Porrim replied, shutting her laptop.

"I uhm...I made you something!"

"Aw, thank you honey. Can I see it?"

Kanaya sheepishly held out the bundle to her sister, lips pressed together in nervous anticipation. She pinched the fabric gently, watching it tumble out down her lap until the end of the garment touched the floor, and Porrim could take a better look.

It was some sort of summer gown, or toga, with a long, pink ribbon around the waist which was messily tied off, dangling down to knee length like a rope. The rest of the garment consisted of many lengths of fabric haphazardly sewn together lengthwise at the top before widening down near to the bottom, the dress probably composed of over 30 of those creased strips. It appeared that Kanaya had tried to make a gradient from purple to gold, like a sunset, but without the specially dyed fabric, she had to make do with sewing together different creased lengths with the limited colour selection Porrim had, some segments a deep violet tulle and some segments orange cotton.  
Overall, the whole the dress looked shapeless and clumpy, the flowing, summer dress look the girl had attempted turning into a boxy, mismatched mess.

Porrim looked at the dress, and then looked back at Kanaya.

"Kanaya! This looks amazing!" She burst, Kanaya's eyes lighting up like the sun.

"Really!" She gasped. "Y-you can say you don't like it, I won't be upset."

"Kanaya no, it looks amazing! You did a _really_ good job."

"What are the negatives?" Kanaya asked, putting on her Grown Up Voice. "An artist needs proper critique and criticism to grow and improve."

"Well, I'm not really sure _how_ you can improve it, the stitching and composition is very good Kanaya!"

"It's all hand sewn! I even used coloured thread!"

"Well done darling. I can't wait to show this little number off in public!"

Kanaya let out a small squeak in excitement before trying to maintain what little composure she had left.

"I-in public?! When? Can I go with?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want my little artist to miss out on seeing her work on a model. I was thinking of picking up some groceries, would you like to accompany me and get some coffee or tea on the way back?"

"That would be wonderful!" Kanaya gushed, eyes bright and smile wide.

\--

Porrim slammed her bedroom door in panic, throwing the dress onto her workbench and evening it out.  
She had work to do, and she had to do it quickly.

She also had to make sure that the dress didn't look too different, just different enough to not crush Kanaya's dreams.

"Alright, 5 minutes is tons of time. Yeah, I could do it in just 2!" Porrim assured herself, grabbing her scissors and needles and untying the ribbon.

First on the agenda: the shape.  
There wasn't much Porrim could do on that front without giving away what she had done.   
Looking over the many folds of the garment, she began to snip apart through Kanaya's knotted stitching, finding that despite all the tangles the stitches were relatively weak, pulling apart at the lightest touch.  
She knew that she didn't have enough time to do this at every seam, but she began to trim away the baggy creases to contour more to her body shape, and sew tighter stitches for a cleaner look. For the less visible seams, Porrim only did a little trimming of any looping thread, before quickly sewing over the preexisting stitches for extra strength.

Next-

"Porrim? Are you dressed yet?" Kanaya asked, knocking gently on the door.

"Uhm, just a moment! (oh shit oh fuck oh shi-)"

Porrim grabbed the dress and pulled the skirt over her shoulders, trying to put the garment on as delicately as possible but also as quickly as possible, lamenting the loss of the opportunity to adjust the neckline or iron out the garment. She pulled it down and evened it out with her hands before grabbing the ribbon, looping it around her midriff and sliding it up and down, looking in her floor-length mirror to decide whether or not the ribbon should be under her bust or around her waist. She decided that under the bust would be a better option, and quickly tied the ribbon tight enough to not fall, but loose enough to allow her enough room to breathe, before grabbing some scissors and quickly snipping off the slightly frayed, uneven edge until it was angled perfectly.

She quickly looked herself over in the mirror. The dress fitted her teenage form well, better than it would've before her adjustments anyway, and it could even be considered 'nice' in some sense of the word. Not perfect; nice.

Swinging the door open and looking down, her heart immediately filled with the love and joy that was just _emanating_ off of Kanaya.

"So, how do I look?" Porrim asked, putting on her most confident air and whipping her long, thick, dark brown hair and swaying her hips so the skirt wafted side to side.

"You look amazing-even better than I thought!" Kanaya burst, clasping her hands together before grabbing Porrim's hand and dragging her out of her doorway and into the living room, only letting go to grab her over-sized, green cardigan. In the brief time that her hand was free, Porrim was able to grab her purse and a tote bag, getting her keys ready before Kanaya eagerly grabbed her again and dragged her to the door.

"S-slow down Kanaya-I need to lock up!"

\--

Kanaya swung her legs back and forth off the chair playfully, looking out the window of the coffee shop and sipping her tea. Seeing her sister so happy was without a doubt worth all the lingering gazes and not-so-subtle whispers she got for wearing the dress. Porrim didn't care all that much though, she had more than enough confidence to pull off the garment, and be able to give its rather...unique look, a good show.

Porrim sipped at her own drink before licking the foam of her coffee off her lips, sighing as her body relaxed into the slightly uncomfortable chair.

"So I was thinking of asking out Vriska." Kanaya began, setting her mug down.

"Oh? Your friend?"

"Yeah! She asked me to make her a Tinkerbell dress to trade for her being my servant for a day, and I think that's a good time for me to ask her to be my girlfriend!"

"While she's your servant?"

"No before she's my servant."

"Ah." Porrim felt the sense of eyes locked on her, looking around to find an all too familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Hey Porrim, and uh, Porrim's sister?"

"Yes, hello Cronus." Porrim grumbled, glaring right through his soul.

"Hi!" Kanaya chirped, still kicking her legs, unable to read her sisters mood.

There was a silence between the three, Cronus just idly leaning on the table.

"So uh, nice get up Porrim. Where'd you get it, the-"

"-I made it!" Kanaya announced proudly.

"Yes you did, hon."

"It-um-looks nice!" Cronus burst, not really knowing how to come out of that without looking like an asshole. He looked at Kanaya's bright smile at then back Porrim's dark grimace. "A...real piece of work."

"I'm glad we agree."

"Although it is kinda-"

"I'm. Glad. We. Agree. _Cronus_."


End file.
